


Сто сорок лет спустя

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: Сто сорок лет спустяАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Канон: славянская мифологияРазмер: мини, 1850 словПейринг/Персонажи: кикимора, кот, Вадик/СанёкКатегория: джен, фоном гет и слэшЖанр: драма, городское фэнтези, мистика, повседневность, юморРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: история про то, как два гея удочерили кикиморуПредупреждение: упоминается смерть персонажа при невыясненных обстоятельствахДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Сто сорок лет спустя"
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13





	Сто сорок лет спустя

Кикимора — персонаж славянского фольклора, живущее в доме или других постройках существо, чаще женского пола. Кикимора — обычно мертворождённое или умерщвлённое, погибшее насильственной смертью, некрещёное дитя. Прядёт по ночам и выполняет иные домашние работы, но только всё портит. Невидима для людей, но не для животных. ([Источник](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0))

Когда-то это был так называемый «доходный дом». Во второй столице таких сохранилось множество. Он несколько раз перестраивался, и в конце концов жить тут стало делом престижным, цены на квартиры в нём взлетели до небес, тем более, что и стоял-то он в историческом месте, почти в центре города. Недвижимость здесь могли позволить себе купить только нувориши, новые русские, новые армяне, новые дагестанцы, новые татары. И покупали, перестраивая согласно собственным вкусам.   
  
А на чердаке дома, сухим листом завалившись между перекрытиями, почти сто сорок лет мирно спала кикимора.  
  
Она была плодом греха приходящей прачки и барина-доктора. Прачку, дородную круглолицую молодуху, никто так и не заподозрил в том, что она на сносях. Доктор сам принял у сожительницы роды, сообщив ей, едва оправившейся от родильной горячки, что, дескать, дитя родилось мёртвым, и он отвёз его в морг при своей больнице. Мать поплакала, но быстро утешилась — незаконнорожденное дитя и ей было ни к чему. Меж тем доктор потихоньку спрятал крохотное тельце, тщательно завёрнутое в тряпицу, меж чердачными перекрытиями — на съедение мышам и крысам, коих в доме в ту пору водилось изрядное множество.  
  
Кикимора не знала, приложил ли руку незадачливый папаша к её смерти. Она родилась кикиморой вскоре после того, как её маленькое тельце превратилось в скелет, обчищенный добела. Зато она обрела непропорционально большую голову с пучком рыжих волос на ней, длинные паучьи ручонки и ножонки, а также круглое тельце с выступающими рёбрами и выпуклым животом.  
  
Люди бы посчитали её безобразной, но, по счастью, она была для них невидима. Видеть её могли коты, собаки, крысы, те же пауки, голуби, словом, любые неразумные твари Божьи.  
  
Очнувшись в новом теле, кикимора радостно принялась озоровать, то есть спутывать жильцам доходного дома пряжу, если таковая имелась, а также волосы и бороды спящим, портить приготовленную с вечера еду, выставленную на холод, разбивать стёкла и посуду.   
  
Жильцы яростно ругались, а один, самый догадливый, даже пригласил батюшку из ближнего прихода, чтобы тот окропил святой водой от нечисти всё крыло доходного дома. Кикимора от святой воды улепетнуть не успела. Почувствовав, что теряет силы, она сумела забраться на чердак, где и родилась когда-то кикиморой. Забилась в крохотную щель, правда, уже в другую… и проспала почти сто сорок лет, пережив смену девятнадцатого века на двадцатый, революцию, гражданскую войну, бомбёжки города в войну Отечественную, череду генсеков и перестройку, а также капитальный ремонт самого дома. Двадцатый век сменился двадцать первым… и кикимора наконец очнулась.  
  
Случилось это ночью. Кряхтя и жалобно попискивая, она повертелась в своей пыльной щели, изумлённо выглядывая наружу. Её родной чердак теперь вовсе не был чердаком. Он стал мансардой с окнами в крыше, по-новому говоря, квартирой-студией. Некий нувориш купил её для своего отпрыска-студента, который во второй столице не столько учился, сколько прожигал жизнь, выражаясь языком девятнадцатого века.   
  
Всего этого кикимора знать не знала, она увидела только, что чердачные крохотные окошки в грязных разводах сменились огромными окнами, полуприкрытыми какими-то шуршащими полосками. Сквозь полоски весело светила луна — ночное кикиморино солнце. Дневного солнца она не любила и всегда пряталась с первыми его лучами.  
  
Она поднатужилась, пытаясь выбраться из щели, ставшей её приютом на столько лет, и это наконец удалось ей, но с большим трудом. Изменились не только окна чердака, изменились сами стены, и пахли они, как и всё тут, незнакомо и остро. Кикимора покрутила носиком и чихнула. Потом принюхалась ещё раз, пытаясь распознать, где в этом странном помещении, в которое превратился её чердак, можно найти еду. Надо было раздобыть хоть немного пищи и воды: от многолетнего сна кикимора вся ссохлась, скукожилась, будто жухлый лист.  
  
Мышью скользя вдоль половиц, которые вовсе половицами и не были, следуя за лунным лучом, она повернула за угол, откуда доносился явственный запах съестного. Тут она оторопела, запрокинув головёнку: её окружало множество огромных и непонятных предметов, один из которых временами мягко урчал, другие же никаких звуков не издавали, просто высились молчаливыми громадами. Вместо деревянного, привычного ей стола, выскобленного ножом, какие она ранее видела на людских кухнях, прямо из стены торчала длинная полка на одной блестящей ноге. И еды на ней не было. Ну ни капелюшечки!  
  
Горестно шмыгнув носом, кикимора затрусила туда, откуда точно нёсся запах какой-то тухлятины. Наконец-то она отыскала что-то знакомое в этом царстве холодных громадин. Но в ведре оказались только странно шуршащие пакеты, бутылки и коробки. Одну из них (из-под пиццы, чего кикимора, разумеется, не знала) она облизала изнутри и скривилась. Язык защипало. Невкусно!  
  
И тут наконец она углядела нечто совсем даже съедобное! За могучим урчащим великаном на полу стояла миска, даже две — одна с водой, вторая — с крохотными круглыми сухариками! Взвизгнув от счастья, кикимора ринулась туда и долго, с удовольствием, насыщалась, жадно лакая из одной миски и хрустя сухариками из другой.  
  
Наевшись, она погладила своё изрядно раздувшееся брюшко. Природная шкодливость подмывала её как-нибудь созоровать, хотя крохи разума кричали, что это было опасно: она ведь совершенно не представляла, где очутилась, и куда прятаться, если её опять начнут кропить святой водой. Поразмыслив, она ограничилась тем, что перевернула помойное ведро, мусор из которого с шуршанием вывалился на пол. Потом, легко подскочив, она вскарабкалась на широкий белый подоконник и с любопытством уставилась в окно, туманно узнавая знакомую улицу, по которой время от времени проезжали какие-то повозки, светя лучами из носа. И фонари на столбах сияли очень ярко, куда ярче прежнего. Почти так же ярко, как луна на небе. Чудеса…  
  
Кикимора принялась водить ладошкой по оконному стеклу. Рамы тут были не деревянные, а белые и скользкие, само же стекло такое толстое, что она с грустью поняла — не разбить. Она обожала пульнуть в окно кувшин или фаянсовую миску, чтобы был звон и ругань, чтобы внизу грозил метлой дворник Аким, а хозяева потерянной посуды и разбитого стекла свешивались с подоконника в растерянности и недоумении.  
  
Увы!  
  
Кикимора вздохнула, перепрыгнула на гладкую полку с блестящей ногой, сползла по ноге вниз и заскользила обратно за угол, откуда пришла. Возможно, там для неё нашлось бы больше возможностей созоровать.  
  
Прямо на углу обнаружился приоткрытый платяной шкаф, мимо которого она проскочила, устремляясь на кухню. Одна стена у него была вся зеркальная. Кикимора знала, что такое зеркало, хотя сама в нём никогда не отражалась. С любопытством заглянув за отъехавшую в сторону дверцу, она обнаружила там свернувшегося клубочком прямо на хозяйском тряпье кота. Так вот кому принадлежали кухонные миски, внезапно сообразила она. Но кот тоже был не простой. Насколько могла понять кикимора, глядя на спину и бок этого серого лентяя, на нём совершенно не было шерсти! Не удержавшись, кикимора протянула лапку и ткнула пальцем в мягкий бок кота, гладкий, как ребячья щёчка. Лентяй мурлыкнул, но даже не приоткрыл глаз.  
  
Ещё какое-то время подивившись на этого болезного, кикимора повернулась и заскользила дальше.   
  
Немного подалее от угла и шкафа со спящим котом обнаружилась огромная двуспальная кровать, стоявшая на очень мохнатом, в отличие от кота, ковре. Вокруг неё клубился своеобразный душок, точь-в-точь как тот, что всегда витал в каморке дворника Акима.  
  
Из-под одеяла на кровати торчали две головы и неслось сладкое похрапывание. Кикимора приободрилась. Никакой пряжи она здесь не обнаружила, но, возможно, ей удалось бы спутать спящей девке волосы в колтун. То-то утром будет писку, когда засоня начнёт причёсываться! А с правого боку кровати спала как раз девка — её роскошные волнистые кудри темнели на пышной подушке, хотя лицо прикрывал угол одеяла.  
  
Недолго думая, кикимора вскарабкалась на кровать и на четвереньках принялась подкрадываться к разметавшимся девкиным кудрям. У спавшего рядом парня волосы были короткими, на щеках густела щетина, словно он не брился несколько дней, из-под одеяла он выпростал длинную загорелую руку. Пожалуй, схватит такой лапищей — так не обрадуешься, сумрачно подумала кикимора, передёрнув плечами. Но тут же приободрилась, вспомнив, что узреть-то её может только ведун, а парень этот обросший ведуном явно не был.  
  
Кикимора уселась у девкиного изголовья и принялась лениво поерошивать ей кудри, аккуратно поглаживая и завязывая в узлы, возя по волосам обеими ладошками. Это было приятно. Очень. Она даже начала подмурлыкивать себе под нос какое-то подобие песенки, сама не зная, где могла её слышать. Должно быть, в какой-нибудь из комнат бывшего доходного дома, где мать убаюкивала не спящего младенца.  
  
Очнувшись от полузабытья, в которое впала за своим умиротворяющим занятием, она вдруг обнаружила, что девка уже не спит, а, широко распахнув тёмные глаза в пушистых ресницах, ошалело смотрит прямо на неё. Девка раскрыла рот, и оттуда вырвалось какое-то хриплое карканье. Одеяло сползло с её лица, и тут кикимора разглядела, что щёки и подбородок девки украшает такая же тёмная щетина, что и у спавшего рядом парня. Она тоже была парнем!  
  
Тут ошалела и кикимора.  
  
Кудрявый судорожно подскочил на постели и сел, а кикимора так и повисла на его пышных волосах, вцепившись в них тонкими когтистыми пальцами. «Что ж это деется-то, люди добрые!» — пронеслась у неё в голове любимая присказка жены дворника Марфы. Бородатые девки! Волосатые парни! Лысые коты! Куда она попала?!  
  
Она наконец разжала пальцы и комочком плюхнулась рядом с кроватью, а потом резво под неё забилась.   
  
— Честное слово, Вадик, я видел какую-то крысу, она почти что на башке у меня сидела, — жалобным басом провозгласил кудрявый. — Смотри, у меня все волосы растрёпаны!  
  
«Какая я тебе крыса, — оскорблённо подумала кикимора. — Сам такой».  
  
— Откуда тут крысы, — сонно зевнул тот, кого кудрявый назвал Вадиком. — Скажи ещё, вомбат. В доме только что ремонт сделали. Ложись уже, Санёк.  
  
— Сушняк, пойду попью, — известил Санёк, спуская с кровати босые ноги. У кикиморы было сильное искушение цапнуть его за пятку, но она сдержалась.  
  
Саньковы пятки прошлёпали на кухню… и вдруг оттуда донёсся новый вопль, хриплый и негодующий:  
  
— Точно, была тут крыса, а ты говоришь! Смотри, чего она..!  
  
Кикимора со злорадством вспомнила, как вывернула на пол содержимое помойного ведра, и тихонько хихикнула, прикрывая пасть ладошкой.  
  
— Это, может, мой Ахилл наделал, — растерянно продудел Вадик, вмиг примчавшийся на кухню. — Но он раньше… ничего такого…И не видать его нигде. Он всегда в шкафу дрыхнет, завернётся в какие-нибудь шмотки и дрыхнет.  
  
— Крыса, — уверенно решил Санёк. — Точно. Надо твоего Ахилла начать на неё натаскивать.  
  
— Ой, давай уже завтра, а? — с подвывом зевнув, предложил Вадик. — То есть… ну… сегодня. Нахер всё, короче. Спать хочу, умираю.  
  
Тем не менее, прежде чем уснуть, оба ещё и повозились под одеялом, басовито прыская и изредка матерясь, а потом вразнобой захрапели.  
  
Выждав ещё немного, кикимора выбралась из-под кровати и прокралась к шкафу, где дрых ленивец Ахилл. «Ну и имечко», — сонно подумала кикимора, деловито устраиваясь под его тёплым, даже горячим, голым боком.  
  
Котов она сроду не боялась. Коты всегда грели кикимор, а этот и вовсе был как печка. Он удивлённо муркнул, но потом понял, что от него требуется, и подгрёб кикимору к себе. Мурлыкал он, как все обычные пушистые коты, и кикимора наконец-то почувствовала себя дома.  
  
Засыпая, она решила, что утром непременно выяснит у Ахилла, действительно ли всё, что едят хозяева, такое невкусное.  
  
Но через неделю она вполне привыкла к пицце. Особенно полюбив гавайскую с кусочками ананаса, которые тырила из-под носа у Санька и Вадика. Иногда ей казалось, что Санёк её всё равно каким-то образом замечает, но гнала от себя эту мысль. Возможно, он-таки был ведуном, о чём не догадывался.  
  
Ещё она полюбила сидеть у них за спинами, когда они резались в разные игры, сосредоточенно пырясь в монитор, как это назвал Ахилл. И страшные сериалы по телевизору (ещё два новых слова от Ахилла) она тоже зауважала.   
  
Особенно «Очень странные дела», «Тёмное зеркало» и «Противостояние».


End file.
